Technicalities
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Has anyone ever noticed that, technically, Ed and Al are orphans?  Here's what happens when the goverment does... Owned by Sugarpony, adopted by me.
1. Strange Weather

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist OR Technicalities.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it. Most of the ideas belong to her brilliant mind, please be sure to read her stories!!**_

Technicalities

Chapter 1

Strange Weather

-

It was another brilliant day in Central. The crystal clear blue sky was unusually calm, and people would often stop to admire the beauty of the afternoon. In the Central Library, however, were two people who could care less about the wonderful weather than anything else. Edward and Alphonse Elric were currently waist deep in books- literally.

"Whose stupid idea was it to put the most important book on the top shelf, huh?! If it hadn't been so high up, this darned bookcase wouldn't have been knocked over! Now I have to go through all of these books again just to find the right one! And if that isn't enough, the darned librarian is going to yell at us for making a mess in here again! When I get my hands on the person who arranged this shelf-"

"Calm down, brother. It won't take too long to put all of these away. After all, we've been through most of these, so we know where they go already."

The empty suit of armor stood, causing several more books to land on his elder brother's head, placed the shelf upright, and began to replace the books one at a time.

The shorter sighed. "Can I at least sue them for brain damage?"

The pair of brothers was once again searching for a way to restore their bodies. They had been cursed after an attempt to raise their mother from the dead had gone horribly wrong, and now they were looking for a way to fix things. Currently, they were attempting to find books that may lead them to the legendary Philosopher's Stone; unfortunately, they had a bit of an unlucky streak.

Before long, all the books were returned to their rightful places, and it was 6:00. Al dragged his brother away from the place of research and towards the military's dining hall; Edward had not eaten anything since the previous morning, and his brother was not going to let him continue starving himself.

The mess hall was a large room with several rows of long tables for the personnel to eat at. Several state alchemists were gathered in the room, but most of the men and women were regular military men. As the duo entered, a man with short black hair and glasses approached them.

"Ed, good to see you actually eating for a change! How long did it take you to drag him away from the books, Al?" The lieutenant colonel cheerily greeted the pair before thrusting a photograph at them. "Look at how beautiful my Elysia is growing up to be! Isn't she just the cutest little three year old you've ever seen?!"

Edward cautiously raised his hand to his superior officer, backing away slowly. "Uh, yeah, Hughes. Gee, Al, will you look at the time? It's been over a day since I ate, and boy am I starved! Come on, let's go!"

They hastily ran towards the food line, scrambling to get away from the obsessed father.

Once Ed had finally sat down with his food, however, he was once again ambushed before he could enjoy his dinner- this time by the man he least of all wanted to see.

Colonel Roy Mustang, also know as the Flame Alchemist, strode over to the two young boys. He had a look of utter annoyance and disbelief on his face- something that did not often occur. He spoke quickly, as if rushing to get through with the interview as quickly as possible.

"Edward, you and Alphonse come to my office now."

"But I haven't eaten yet!"

"I said NOW, Fullmetal." And with that, he quickly strode away once again, leaving the two boys to stare confusedly at his retreating back.

Grudgingly, Edward sighed, discarded his food, ignored his neglected stomach, and slowly marched to whatever awaited him in the Flame's office. Alphonse trailed behind, lingering a moment to look at the darkened sky outside.

---

Clouds began to gather outside the office of Roy Mustang, threatening to break the cheerful, sunny day. Inside, the cheer was already gone.

Mustang sat at his desk, staring out the window. He was waiting for the Elric brothers to arrive, though he wished that the meeting never had to happen. A young woman sat on the sofa behind him, sipping at a cup of coffee, patiently rifling through some documents.

The silence was abruptly broken.

The door was slammed open as Edward marched into the room, seething mad. The giant suit of armor followed, as always, closely behind.

"Alright," yelled the former, "what's the heck is so darned important that I had to come right up to your darned office without eating a single darned bite of my darned dinner?!"

"Brother," pleaded the latter, "just calm down and listen to what he had to say."

The blond forced himself not to murder his superior. "Alright. What do you want, Colonel?"

"Dear me, you do have quite a potty mouth, don't you, Mr. Elric?"

The pair of brothers turned around, noticing for the first time the lady sitting behind them. She had long brunette hair in a tight bun. Her cold, gray eyes bore into them like knives as they stared each other down. She slowly placed her coffee on the table, stood, dusted of her tan, tweed suit, and turned fully to Ed in order to speak to him.

"Well, we'll just have to get rid of that. Colonel, I presume things are in order?"

The man heaved a long, slow sigh and turned around to face his guests, avoiding the young boys' gazes. "Yes, Midori-san, just about."

As the Fullmetal gazed quizzically between the Flame and the woman, many different, confusing thoughts ran through his head. "Wait a minute," he said, "what the heck are you two talking about? And if you were just going to ignore me, then why did you ask me to come here in the first place?!"

The conversing pair glanced at Edward for a few moments, and they then began their meeting once again. The strange woman and the colonel ignored him as much as possible.

A harsh gaze. "You haven't told him?"

"Not yet. I was just about to."

A frustrated sigh, an oncoming headache. "Mustang, you can't put this off forever."

A soft sigh, a pregnant pause. "I understand that, Midori-san."

"You do realize that you won't have full control of him anymore?"

A few more moments. "Of course, Midori-san."

"Get on with it, then."

A defeated sigh. "Yes, Midori-san."

Once again, they're focus became the short alchemist. Midori gave one final, stern glance to the Flame and then walked to the corner of the room.

Mustang began to speak. "Edward..." He suddenly paused, as if wondering how to continue. He once again sighed and began again. "Edward, the government had deemed Central an unfit environment for you to live in. Midori-san will take you to your new residence."

The blond gave his superior a strange look. "Mustang, I thought the military was the government."

"No, Fullmetal. It's not that simple."

"I don't see why not, Mustang," Midori interrupted. "The political government has decided that Mr. Elric is not in a proper environment in which to be raised. Therefore, we, social services, have come to take Mr. Elric to an orphanage- where a child with no parents should be."

"What?!" Ed was outraged. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke! Mustang, you know very well that Al and I-"

"Alphonse shall not be coming," Midori stated. The brothers jerked at her words. Her gaze wandered to the metal body. "A soul with no body does not need food, water, or anything else to sustain it. Therefore, we do not need to waste resources to house him." She paused to sip at her coffee. "You will gather your things and come with me- alone."

The small teen was speechless. He kept looking back and forth between the colonel and the social worker, half expecting one of them to break into a smile, jump at him, and yell, "Surprise!" After a few moments, eyes wide, he slowly backed away from the rest of the small crowd. He shook his head, as if trying to deny that this was actually happening.

"No," he spoke in a small voice, still backing towards the door. "NO!"

And he took off in a sprint out into the hall, shoving people out of his way as he ran through the maze-like corridors, not daring to look behind him. He kept running, letting his feet guide him by mere instinct. He let his pounding footsteps ring through his head, somewhat muffling the loud words that kept repeating over and over again.

Finally, he came to a stop. The young boy found himself at a dead end, in an area of the building he had never before seen. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground, creating a barrier between himself and the rest of the world.

The young boy began cursing and punching the newly constructed wall. "Darn that Mustang! How the heck am I supposed to get the Philosophers Stone and return Al to his body from a darned orphanage?! Damn- that- BASTARD!!!" He emphasized each harshly spoken word with a punch until he finally tired himself out.

He then backed himself into a corner and slid down the wall, landing softly on the ground.

And then, Edward Elric cried himself to sleep.

Outside, a heavy rain began to fall, thunder booming.

* * *

AN: Oi vey. This is such a crappy sappy chappy. Anyway, it's okay if you don't mind reading something poorly written and depressing. My first attempt at an FMA fic, so tell me what you think. Good or bad? It's like 1:30 in the morning, so maybe that's why it's so bad. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated, and all flames will be used to cook smores!

-Sugarpony

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so what do you think? Remember the first three chapters were written by Sugarpony. And most of the ideas for the last chapters are hers too. Please read and review!!**_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	2. A Fond Farewell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Technicalities.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it. The first three chapters were written by her, She also has the plans for the last chapters.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 2

A Fond Farewell

-

Alphonse Elric, startled and shocked, watched as his older brother fled from the room. Before he could run after him, however, Colonel Mustang stopped him.

"Let him go, Al," he said. "Edward has things he needs to do."

The suit of armor turned to face the woman standing in the corner. "Midori-san, how did you know about...?" He faded at the end of the question.

The worker sipped at her coffee. "It's my job. When I'm given an assignment, I do a very thorough background check before confronting him."

"But Colonel, does brother really have to go?"

Mustang sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Edward is a minor, and the higher ups are finally doing something about it." He swiveled his chair around to face the raging storm. "There's nothing I can do."

Alphonse looked to the floor, dismayed. Midori, however, put her own spin on the subject.

"It's for the boy's own safety, Mustang, and you know it. With Scar around, he is constantly in terrible danger. And face it," she strode over and settled herself on the couch once more, "he's had way too many close calls as it is."

"What about his automail, Midori-san?"

Mustang smirked. "The boy does bring up a good point, you know. He has a very nasty habit of losing his temper, and that usually takes its toll on his automail."

The woman let out a frustrated sigh. "We will do the same thing that he does now; whenever his automail needs a checkup, we will take him to his mechanic- or rather, we will have his mechanic come to him." Impatiently, she checked her watch. "Mustang, I really don't have any time for the antics of a teenager. Either get the boy so that we can go," she narrowed her eyes at the officer, "or I will get him myself."

The colonel turned around and stood. "Come on, Alphonse," he said, "let's go Fullmetal hunting."

* * *

Havoc took a long drag of his cigarette. "I must say, Breda, I never imagined the government would crack down on the Elrics. I mean, aren't they supposed to be this huge asset to the military?"

Breda, half asleep, looked impartial. "Maybe they finally realized what we spent in damages wasn't worth it."

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, however, had a different opinion. "They're just children, you two. I for one am glad that the higher ups are finally doing something about them. They don't need all this military business at their age." She snatched away the tobacco from Havoc. "And you don't need to be full of smoke while on duty."

As the two stopped to bicker, the tired Breda continued on- and walked straight into a solid wall. After gathering himself, the now awake man stared at the offending object. "Since when is there a wall here?" he questioned.

The fighting pair paused and looked to where Breda was glaring. Hawkeye confusedly walked to the wall and rapped on it. "This wall is hollow," she said. "It's not supposed to be here."

"Do you think we should get the Colonel?" Havoc asked, referring to Mustang.

"Havoc, none of us can use alchemy to get rid of this wall. So my answer would be a resounding YES. Now move!" Hawkeye chased him out, waving her gun at him in a threatening manner. Breda just sat on the floor and started snoring.

Before long, however, his nap was interrupted by his Havoc kicking him out of the way.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were in the way, you idiot."

Ignoring the fighting pair, Mustang began to draw a transmutation circle on the ground. After quickly evaluating his handiwork, he activated the circle, and the wall slid back into the floor.

All present turned to the now reveled dead end as the Colonel gently lifted the sleeping Elric. "Alphonse, will you please take Fullmetal back the dorms? Be careful not to wake him." He then turned to Midori. "Midori-san, I believe this can wait until morning?"

The woman sighed. "I suppose so. Contact me as soon as he is awake tomorrow." And with those words, she bowed out and took her leave.

Before the younger Elric left, he spoke with Mustang. "Sir, isn't there anything you can do?"

"Sadly, no," he replied. "The furor's begun to think that Edward is too young to be chased down by Scar. He authorized it himself. Just be thankful that he didn't take away his State Alchemist title."

Al looked to the floor, downcast. He nodded and slowly walked away.

What am I going to do without you, brother?

* * *

Early the following morning, Edward awoke to his brother sitting beside to him. Ed slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched himself out.

"Huh... Did I fall asleep in the library again, Al?"

The younger brother started at this question. "Uh, no, brother," he began. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?"

Edward sat in silence for a moment, thinking this over. _"Let's see. Um... Al made me_ _leave the library to eat dinner... Hughes ambushed us... Um... Then what happened? I don't remember eating... Oh, that's right! Mustang called me into his office... Darn him! That bastard didn't even let... me... eat... Oh, shit!"_

He snapped his head up quickly, giving himself whiplash. "Al, please tell me that was just a dream. We didn't really meet anyone named Midori, right?"

Alphonse's silence spoke volumes.

"Well, I guess I'd better pack, then."

What more can I do?

Before he even stood, however, his stomach rumbled noisily. Alphonse laughed.

"I think you'd better eat something, first, brother."

Edward blushed. "Yeah, well, it's not my fault that darned Mustang dragged me off before I even got to eat my dinner last night!"

"If you didn't forget to eat so often, so wouldn't have this problem. You might not be so small, either."

"Hey! Don't talk to your big brother that way!"

"If you're my big brother, then why I am taller than you?"

"HEY!"

* * *

The mess hall became silent when the Fullmetal walked in that day. Everyone, it seemed, had heard the boy was to be taken away. Ed and Al sat down at the end of an empty table, Ed immediately digging into his food.

Once again, however, he was interrupted by Hughes. This time, though, the man was not cheery and hyper; in fact, he was in a very somber state.

"So," he began, "any idea where you're going?"

Edward sighed. "No," he replied. "I don't know a darn thing, and I don't want to."

"Midori-san didn't tell us where she would be taking brother. We don't have any idea how far away it is."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes, Ed scarfing down his breakfast. Before long, Breda came to retrieve the young state alchemist. As he stood to leave, Hughes beckoned him back.

"Edward, if you ever need any help, you have my support on this end."

Ed nodded. "I know. Thanks."

Breda led Edward into the main entrance hall, where Midori stood impatiently next to Colonel Mustang. "Come on, Edward," she haughtily said. "We haven't got all day. We're already running late thanks to yesterday's antics."

As the boy silently walked towards his fate, Mustang did something most unexpected- he saluted the Fullmetal. All other military personal in the immediate area took this as their cue, and they saluted Edward Elric, giving him an honorable farewell.

And together, Midori and Ed walked out of Central Headquarters and towards a waiting black car.

_"Whatever comes,"_ Ed thought as he was ushered into the backseat, _"I need to be ready_

* * *

AN:

This chapter is even shorter than the first, which is extremely unusual for me. Oh, well, this seemed like the perfect place to stop. It's mostly just a filler, anyway. SO. Let me know what you think. Even if you thought it was the biggest piece of crap ever written, just drop a review and let me know.

Thanks for reading!

-Sugarpony

* * *

_**A/N: Well here's the second chapter, what do you think? Please review and let us know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you to:**_

**_Deamon Lord Sesshomaru, Kiryanna, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, Bar-Ohki, FriendlyFangirl88, Harryswoman,_**

**_Thanks for Reading!!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_EdElricFan1001_**


	3. A Change In Scenery

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Technicalities.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it. The first three chapters were written by her, She also has the plans for the last chapters.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 3

A Change In Scenery

-

The sleek black car drove down the road in silence. According to Ed's watch, it had been eight hours since they had left Central. He sulked in the back seat, wishing desperately that he could simply transmute a hole in the floor of the car and make a run for it.

His contemplations, however, were interrupted by Midori.

"Edward-"

"Ed."

"-Edward, we will be arriving shortly. Once we arrive, you will be shown to your sleeping quarters and given your uniform-"

"Wait just a darn minute!" Edward, apparently, did not want a uniform. "There's no way in hell that I'm wearing a damn uniform! I don't even wear the military's uniform, for crying out loud!"

Midori merely continued on with her lecture. "You will be given your uniform, which you will wear, and you will then have your mouth washed out with soap for every foul word you say. Afterwards, you will be shown to the dining hall in order to eat lunch. You will then be introduced to the other children. If you have any questions, ask them now."

"Hell yeah, I've got questions!"

"Language, Edward."

"Darn you with your language," Ed cried. "I don't give a darn about your shitty uniforms or the darned kids there! How the heck am I supposed to do my job when I'm in a darned orphanage?" He huffed and threw himself back into his seat.

Midori remained silent, obviously choosing to not begin an argument with the hormone driven teenager. She turned onto a small, gravel road, parked the car in front of a tiny building, and turned to face the midget alchemist.

"Edward," she began, "first of all, your disrespect will not be tolerated here. Secondly, your missions will first be sent to me. I will then review the mission. If I deem it unacceptable, you will not go on that mission. As your official guardian, I have the right to deny you permission to go anywhere. When you do go on a mission, you will have an escort." The woman paused a moment, as if gathering her poor nerves. "And finally, Edward, you will wear a uniform whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Ed merely diverted his gaze.

"Edward, you are not stepping outside of this vehicle until you acknowledge these rules."

To prove her point, Midori locked the doors, leaned back, and closed her eyes, as if preparing for a nap.

"Whatever."

This grudgingly spoken word was enough for Midori to open to doors of the car. "Now, Edward," she said, "Come."

His first impression of the building in front of him was a very old, very small section of one of the military buildings in Central. It had only one floor, and the paint was peeling from the walls. Most of the windows were either boarded up or so dirt-streaked that it was nearly impossible to outside of them anyway.

Edward could see that he was not going to enjoy his stay in this place.

The boy followed Midori through the doors and into the main hall. Children of all ages were peeking out of doors lining the corridor. Midori opened one of the doors towards the end of the hall and said, "Edward, this is where you will be staying."

The room was small, maybe twelve square feet in area. Four beds and two desks were cramped inside the small space, and a closet door could be seen on one wall. The room was painted a dirtied white like the rest of the building, and the paint on the walls was peeling. A few, sparse, personal possessions were scattered around the room.

Three boys were inside, each sitting on a separate bed. They all seemed to be about Ed's age, and they all wore the same dull, gray uniform. A fourth uniform was sitting on the final bed, which was empty except for two clean, white sheets.

"Your uniform is on the bed," Midori said. "Change into it. Leave your other clothes on the bed. I will return in five minutes." She narrowed her eyes at the alchemist before giving him a warning. "Edward, I fully expect you to be wearing that uniform the next time I am in this room."

And with that, she swept out the door.

Ed stood by the door until he could no longer hear the sound of Midori's footsteps walking down the hall. He then clapped his hands, transmuted the door into a part of the wall, threw his uniform on the floor, and plopped down onto his bed without another word.

After a few seconds, a voice spoke up. "You know, you really should do as Midori-san says."

Edward looked to his left, where one of the boys sat, now staring at him. His blue eyes bored into Ed's, giving him a harsh look. He ran a hand through his brown hair when Ed merely snorted.

"As if."

The unknown boy sighed. "Alright, so forget the uniform. I'm Nickolas. This," he said, "is Thomas (He nodded to the tall blond across from him.) and Christopher (He nodded to the tall black-haired boy on the other side of the room.)."

"The name's Chris," the black-haired one said, rising from his bed, "and he's Tom. Nick just likes to torment us 'cause we hate our names."

Nick merely raised his hand lazily in response.

"So," Chris continued, "who're you?"

Ed still refused to move from his spot. Instead, he responded with his eyes closed. "Edward Elric. Call me Ed. I'm sixteen and if you call me short you die."

Tom started. He sat straight up in his bed at the mention of his new roommate's name. "Edward Elric, you said?" he asked. "As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The other two tall boys in the room looked surprised. Ed simply nodded and said, "Yeah, that's me. Dog of the military at age twelve. Get over it."

Nickolas stood and ran the few steps to where the door used to be. "So that's what you did to the door? Alchemy?"

"Yup."

Chris, however, questioned this. "That's impossible," he stated. "From what I've heard, you need some kind of circle to use alchemy."

Edward still lay with his eyes closed. "You'd be right about that." He opened his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. "The first rule of alchemy is the law of equivalent exchange-- In order for something to be gained, something of equal value must be lost. Usually, alchemists need to use a transmutation circle to represent the equations used in the transmutation. I, however, can bypass that by forming a circle with my hands and putting in enough effort." He slowly sat up, heaved a sigh, and droned forward with his explanation. "That's why I was chosen to become a State Alchemist in the first place."

As this was the most the boy had said in the time he had been in the room, the others took this opportunity to examine him further. They took in his back outfit, his red jacket, his white gloves, and his short stature silently.

Before anything more could be said or done, however, a great commotion could be heard from outside in the corridor.

At first, there was a loud scream. Next, many hurried footsteps paced the hallway. Numerous, different voices all mingled with one another in a harried confusion. Before long, one voice in particular raised above the rest.

"Edward Elric, you put this door straight immediately!"

Midori had returned.

Nick turned to the boy in question. "You'd better do as she says, Ed," he recommended. "You can get into a lot of trouble if you misbehave. Thomas here can tell you from experience."

"Ha!" Edward snorted once again. "I don't take orders from some darned old lady. I don't even listen to my superiors most of the time!"

Midori's voice, however, suggested the opposite. "Edward, you set this door straight this instant or I'll get Mustang down here faster than you can snap!"

The allusion to the Flame Alchemist's deadly attack put a start into the younger alchemist. He maintained his standpoint, however, despite the sudden shake he received from the threat.

"See if I care! That bastard can't make me do anything if he can't get to me! Besides, I nearly beat him the last time we fought!"

"Empty threats, Mr. Elric. In case you have forgotten, Colonel Mustang knows more than simply fire alchemy."

"...Darn."

With a sigh, Edward slowly stood, clapped his hands, and replaced the door to the room. He was greeted with Midori's angry face. "You, Edward," she said, tapping her foot, irritated, "are one of the most difficult cases I have ever been assigned."

The boy simply returned her glare and crossed his arms haughtily. "Deal with it."

The woman crossed the threshold of the room and shut the door, shutting all the spectators off from the conversation. "Edward," she began, an impressive calmness in her voice, "change into your uniform."

"Like hell I-"

"Now."

Grudgingly, the short blond shed his trademark red jacket. He refused, however, to undress himself anymore in the present company. "I'm not changing in front of them." He gestured harshly at the three tall boys, who were currently attempting to look like they weren't eavesdropping on the conversation. "And I'm most certainly not wearing that shirt."

Said shirt was a drab gray like the rest of the uniform. It was a very simple design-- short-sleeved with the monogram AO, for Amestris Orphanage, on the front left-chest pocket.

"You will wear the entire uniform. You will wear it at all times without complaint." Midori crossed the room; avoiding the glare that Ed was sending her. She picked up the discarded outfit and shoved it into his hands. "We will provide you with a jacket when the weather requires it and at no other time."

For a few more moments, everyone in the room stood in silence. Then, Midori began to grow impatient once again. "Change into the uniform now, Edward."

The Elric turned, crossed the room, and stood facing the wall for another minute. Then, ever so slowly, he removed his favored clothes in exchange for the uniform.

Nick, Chris, and Tom, who had done an excellent job at remaining silent all this time, gasped at the sight of Edward's automail limbs. Naturally, the absolutely last reason for Ed's rebellion that they suspected was a metal arm and leg. Ed, on the other hand, changed his clothes and turned around to face the other occupants of the room in a defeated, miserable manner.

"There," he spat. "Are you happy now?"

Midori nodded her approval and did nothing more; after all the hassle that Edward had put her through so far, she did not want yet another argument to break out.

She turned to the others in the room. "Boys, it is after lunch time, but Edward has not yet eaten. Please escort him to the kitchens in order to get some lunch and then show him around the rest of the building," she instructed. "Do not dawdle. Return immediately after. Good day, boys." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out the bedroom door.

An awkward silence followed the woman's abrupt exit. It was broken by Chris, whose clapping of his hands snapped the others out of their reverie.

"Well," he loudly exclaimed. "Let's get going, shall we boys?"

And, sure enough, he walked out the door, followed by Ed, who had been grabbed be the arms and was currently being dragged after him by Tom and Nick.

* * *

AN:

Wow. That was one big scene. It's still barely over half of my usual length for a chapter, but at least it's getting there. Well, tell me what you think, dear readers! Hit the magic button and review, or you won't be getting the next chapter!

-Sugarpony

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the third chapter. From now on I will be following the directions that Sugarpony gave me and actually writing the chapters. Please review!**_

_**Thank You To:**_

**_Deamon Lord Sesshomaru, jenelric, Harryswoman, mustangfan29, and Kichi Tsukima._**

**_Here's the third chapter. Just to let you know, I won't have access to the computer much seeing as how I am waging war on my room. As soon as it is clean I will be on it all day. Please Read and Reviwe!!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_EdElricFan1001_**

**_P.S. I agree with Sugarpony when she says no reviews no new chapter! ;)_**


	4. Adjustments

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Technicalities.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it. Many of the ideas are hers. The first three chapters belong to her, I wrote the fourth with her advice.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 4

Adjustments

-

"Let me go!" Ed said as he struggled against Tom and Nick for his freedom.

"We're just helping you to the Mess Hall is all." Chris said turning around and walking backwards down the hall. Ed yanked his right arm out of Tom's grip and then used his freed arm to break free from Nick.

"Look, I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me…" Ed stated roughly turning around and walking back to their shared room. Chris grabbed his arm.

"We need to give you the tour, though. And what about lunch?" Ed once again pulled away and continued to walk to their room. Tom, Nick, and Chris followed.

"I have some reading to catch up on, and I'm not hungry." Ed replied finally reaching their room. He opened the door and sighed deeply. Looking around he spotted his suitcase and picked it up before opening it and pulling out a thick leather bound book, pen, and a small military issued notebook.

"What's that for?" Chris asked from the doorway as Ed sat down at one of the desks.

"A book on alchemic objects. I've been researching stuff like this for a few years." Ed said, annoyed. Tom walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"This book's on the Philosopher's Stone. Is that what your researching?"

"Yes."

"Are the rumors about it true? Can it really bypass the laws of equivalent exchange?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to make one? To restore your arm and leg?"

"That's none of your business."

"That's a yes." Chris said walking forward with a smile. Ed turned around in his chair.

"I just said it was none of your business. That doesn't mean I am, and it doesn't mean I'm not." Ed turned back around in his chair and tried to keep reading; he was not successful.

"Is that why you work for the military? So you can use their libraries and resources?" Nick asked. Ed banged his head on his desk.

"Don't you guys ever shut up?" He moaned.

"Wait. I thought that if you were a state alchemist you needed to be around all the time in case you were needed for a mission." Chris said to no one in particular.

"That's what I thought. But I guess if they have enough people they don't have to." Tom said turning around to face Chris. "Hey Ed! Do you know the answer?"

"We usually need to be around. I'm still working and I still go on mission so I guess you could say that I am on call or whatever."

"Why were you put here? I mean if you work for the military don't you have a guardian?" Nick asked causing Ed to let out another frustrated groan.

"When my brother and I were growing up our Dad left us. After that our Mom started to grow sick from waiting. Eventually she died. We went to live with my best friend and her grandmother, until I joined the military. After that we traveled the country." Ed said in a quiet voice. "Now may I finish my research?" The other three nodded and Ed went to work, enjoying the peace and quiet. This was going to be a long stay.

* * *

Three Days Later 

Ed woke grudgingly to a bright light shining in his eyes. He sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn. He looked around the room; all of his roommates were gone. He walked over to the small closet and got dressed, throwing his pajamas on the bed in the process. Turning and facing his friends' beds he noticed for the first time that there was a note on Tom's bed. He walked over and picked it up; it had his name on it. Ed opened the note reading the contents.

_Ed,_

_Left for breakfast and didn't want to wake you. Meet us in the Mess Hall when you wake up. Today is oatmeal day!_

_Tom, Nick, and Chris_

Setting the note on one of the desks Ed strode out of the room and down the hallway. As per usual, the halls were quiet.

"_Everyone must already be at breakfast." _Ed thought as he reached the gray double doors that led to the Mess Hall. He opened the doors and was hit with noise. Tom waved at him from their usual table in the back of the room and Ed smiled at him before heading for the food line and grabbing a bowl of chunky gray oatmeal with disgust. He walked back out and to the back of the room. He sat down at the table next to Nick with a muffled "Good morning."

"So what's on the plan for today?" Ed asked after a couple of bites. Chris took on a serious face.

"We are going to clean and listen to Midori of course." He said, crossing his arms and nodding. Ed snorted into his oatmeal. In the past three days Ed had been at the orphanage Tom, Nick, and Chris had not shown themselves to be the angels that Chris had just described.

"What's the real plan for today?" Ed asked after another bite of his watery tasteless breakfast.

"Actually… there's not really anything we're going to do today." Tom replied pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. At that moment Midori herself walked into the Mess Hall causing the room to fall into silence. Her high heels clicked as she walked across the hard floor heading directly for Ed's table. Ed sat down his spoon and looked up at her with pure hatred on his face.

"Edward," She said coming to a stop in front of their table and looking at Ed.

"Yes?"

"This came from Central military headquarters. If Mustang wants you to accept a mission, I expect you to bring the stats to me immediately." Midori held out a brown envelope with Ed's name on it. Ed reached out and took it from her.

"What do you say?" Midori asked with a smirk on her face. Her smile grew nastier when Ed grimaced. Oh, how he hated her!

"Thanks," Ed said in a mocking voice. Midori's smile fell and her features became enraged.

"You had better lose that ungrateful tone and start respecting me otherwise you'll regret it." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Slowly people in the room started talking again. Ed looked down at the envelope in his hands.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Chris asked impatiently. Ed looked up at him and sighed. That was one thing about Chris… he had the patience of fly. Ed tore off the top of the envelope and pull out the first sheet of paper. It was a coded letter from Al. Ed smiled at the thought of his brother.

_Brother,_

_I hope that you aren't having to hard of a time. I received special permission from the higher ups to use the state libraries for our research. Mustang and I are trying to find a way to get you out of there. At first we thought about letting Colonel Mustang or Lieutenant Hawkeye adopt you, but the higher ups won't allow. Something about not being weighed down with your destruction fees…so that's pretty much out of the question. I'm going to send all of my research notes to you. I've been thinking this is really fishy. Why would they put you in an orphanage then give me permission to use the state libraries for research on the Philosopher's Stone even though I'm not a state Alchemist. It doesn't seem right. Mustang agrees with me. If we find out anything I'll be sure to tell you. Don't worry though, we'll find a way to get you out._

_Hope to see you soon!!_

_Alphonse Elric_

"What's it say?" Chris asked in an annoying singsong voice. Ed, Nick, and Tom looked over at him. "What?" He asked looking at them in a confused way.

"I'm going to ignore that. And it's from my brother." Ed said looking back down at the envelope. He reached his in and pulled out a stack of coded notes in Al's neat handwriting. After reading a few sentences quickly he noted that they were all copies of the notes that he had forgotten in Central. Ed picked the envelope again and felt a bulge at the bottom. He turned it over and shook it over his hand. A small bottle fell out along with a small note. Ed realized it was his missing oilcan. The note was also from Al.

_You forgot this and I found it. If I were you I'd be more careful and take better care of your arm. If you go back for repairs and you haven't oiled your arm then Winry will get her wrench! _

_Al_

Ed smiled and stood up from the table to walk back to his room. The other three followed. In his mind, Ed was forming an escape plan.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **_

_**They are:**_

_**Jenelric, HughesHanaJamaHilariaHyprocryte, **__**ChocolateLuvPyroProcrastina...**__**, mustangfan29, **__**Harryswoman**__**Bar-Ohki**__**Foxxy1st**__**, Lauren, **__**merichuel**__**Edo's-girl**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**READ THIS!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**I AM LEAVING FOR THE BEACH ON JULY FOURTEENTH AND WILL BE GONE FOR A WEEK! I AM BEGGING FOR A LAPTOP TO TAKE WITH ME BUT I'M NOT SURE IF WE WILL BE GETTING ONE! IF WE DO GET ONE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE WHILE WE ARE THERE… BUT DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. **_

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING!! **_

_**MY DAD AND I WILL BE GETTING THE NEXT HARRY POTTER BOOK THE SECOND IT COMES OUT. THAT MEANS BOOK PARTY AND EVERYTHING. I AM GOING TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW… DO NOT EXPECT A CHAPTER ON ANY OF MY STORIES BETWEEN THE 21ST AND THE 23RD!! I WILL BE READING THAT BOOK ABOUT TWENTY TIMES IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME AND WILL NOT BE DOING MUCH ELSE!! I AM SORRY AHEAD OF TIME, BUT I CAN BARELY WAIT FOR THIS BOOK AND I AM ALREADY FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I'VE HAD TO WAIT LIKE TWO YEARS. ALL THE POTTER FANS KNOW HOW I FEEL AND WILL PROBABLY BE DOING THE SAME THING I WILL BE DOING. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!!!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviews!!!!**_

_**Ciao!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	5. Schemes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Technicalities.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it. Everything up to chapter 3 belongs to her as well as the idea. Some credit for some of this chapter goes to my cousin Hawkeye17 who gave me a completely wonderful idea.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 5

Schemes

-

_Last Time:_

Ed smiled and stood up from the table to walk back to his room. The other three followed. In his mind, Ed was forming an escape plan.

* * *

"Ed? Where do you think you're going?" Ed had started down the hallway with an evil smile on his face. One look and Tom, Nick, and Chris could tell that they were in trouble.

"If I… no that won't work. I'll have to… darn it! That wonk either!" Ed had set off down the hall muttering to himself. As he stepped into his shared room Tom caught up to him.

"Ed, what the heck are you talking about?" It was then that Ed noticed Tom and looked up at him.

"I'm going to bust out of this dump." Tom looked at like he had grown an extra head before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow that's funny Ed."

"What's funny?" Asked Chris as he walked into the room with Nick behind him.

"Ed seems to think that he will be able to bust out of here! Isn't that hilarious?" The other two started laughing. With his eye twitching Ed turned to look at the laughing boys behind him.

With a forced voice he said, "I'm _not_ joking." The three other boys stopped laughing.

"What do you mean? It's impossible to break out of here! Do you know how many times people have tried to break out of here? When, not if, Midori catches them you don't see them for close to a month. One kid never came back." Nick said with a heavy shudder.

"Who said anything about breaking out of this building? I have two options: The first being I could wait until Mustang sends me a mission and I could escape then or my second option: I could write to my childhood friend and her grandmother and have them adopt me. It would be much faster. What are you shaking your head about?" Ed asked in frustration as he noticed Tom shaking his head.

"No one can adopt you for at least two months after you come here. Sometimes it's a longer waiting period. The only person who can adopt you is your immediate family members who are of age. It's also impossible to get away from Midori. Sorry Ed but you'll have to wait here for a while." The other two nodded to show that the story was true.

"Have you not met me? I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. I can do anything!"

"Nice confidence. It borders on Egocentric." Chris said with a sigh. Ed glared at him.

"Anyway, if you're planning this great escape then you still need the tour of the building that we promised you. What do you say?"

"Sure. Why not? Let's go."

* * *

"Winry you got a letter from Al." Winry stood up and ran towards the front door where her grandmother, Pinako, was standing holding a letter. She handed over the letter and waited for Winry to open it and tell her how the brothers were doing. Winry gasped and stared at the letter for a few seconds before handing it to Pinako.

_Dear Winry and Aunt Pinako,_

_ I wrote to ask for your help. Ed has been put in an orphanage. I'm not sure what to do at the moment. Is there any way that you can travel to Central? I might have a plan but I will need some help. I have a feeling that brother will try something desperate so you might want to bring some extra automail for him, please. I have already paid for your tickets if you want to come. If you do come the train leaves in two days. You can make it later if you want, or earlier. _

_Hoping to see you really soon!_

_Alphonse Elric_

"Why would they take Edward? He has been able to travel for years. Why would they want to take him now?" Winry thought out loud.

"Do you want to go?" Winry looked down at Pinako and nodded. "Then you had better pack your bags. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the new chapter of Technicalities! That means that I'm back! I'm updating earlier than I thought. But then again I finished the Harry Potter book in about 6 hours. I think that's Al's a bit OOC. I would to thank:**_

_**Jenelric, Kichi Tsukima, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, Bar-Ohki, Yun Min, Harryswoman, Sugarpony, nolies, EdwardElricsFan4Ever, FriendlyFangirl88, and kaleigh barnhart-dono.**_

_**I know that it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer. This one was mainly just a filler chapter. The next update should be really soon. Thanks ahead of time for reading and reviewing!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	6. Issues and Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA or Technicalities.**_

_**Just a reminder, I don't own Technicalities, it belongs to Sugarpony.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 6

Issues and Discoveries

-

_Last Time:_

"Winry you got a letter from Al." Winry stood up and ran towards the front door where her grandmother, Pinako, was standing holding a letter. She handed over the letter and waited for Winry to open it and tell her how the brothers were doing. Winry gasped and stared at the letter for a few seconds before handing it to Pinako.

_Dear Winry and Aunt Pinako,_

_I wrote to ask for your help. Ed has been put in an orphanage. I'm not sure what to do at the moment. Is there any way that you can travel to Central? I might have a plan but I will need some help. I have a feeling that brother will try something desperate so you might want to bring some extra automail for him, please. I have already paid for your tickets if you want to come. If you do come the train leaves in two days. You can make it later if you want, or earlier. _

_Hoping to see you really soon!_

_Alphonse Elric_

"Why would they take Edward? He has been able to travel for years. Why would they want to take him now?" Winry thought out loud.

"Do you want to go?" Winry looked down at Pinako and nodded. "Then you had better pack your bags. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Edward sat at his table with Tom, Nick, and Chris eating his dinner and plotting ways to prank Midori. He had been at the orphanage for a total of two weeks, and already it was getting old. He felt as if he was worthless. There was never anything for him to do other than clean and he had already gone through Al's notes that he sent twice a week and had read every book that he brought with him.

"So, Ed. We're thinking of waxing the floor outside of Midori's office. We'd break out of the room in the middle of the night of course and then wax the floor and sneak back in before anyone knows what's going on. And think about how funny it will be!" Ed looked at Chris, thinking. As he opened his mouth to speak the door to the mess hall was thrown open and all grew silent. In the doorway stood three people he did not think that he would be seeing for a long time.

Shiny black boots clicked across the floor as the man in the military uniform walked over to Ed's table and stopped right in front of him. Ed smiled.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon, Colonel." Roy Mustang allowed his lip to curl up some.

"Well you're the only alchemist free at the moment and the orders came directly from the Fuhrer himself, so we all rushed over to get you." Mustang gestured to the two people standing in the doorway smiling at Ed.

"Hey Al, Winry." Ed said nodding to the both of them. Chris looked at Ed from across the table.

"Dude! Is that _your_ girlfriend?" Ed gave Chris an annoyed look.

"No. She's my mechanic." Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"Can you hook me up?"

If looks could kill, Chris would be a steaming puddle on the floor by now.

"Anyway. We need you to come with us now, Fullmetal." Tom looked over at Mustang as he said this.

"How long will Ed be gone?" All eyes turned to Mustang now. Ed had become something of a role model, everyone looked up to him for standing up to the person who always seemed to make things worse.

"Less than a week if all goes well. Which it should, it's just an investigation in a small town close to here. No need to worry."

With that Ed waved goodbye to his friends and left the room with Roy, Winry and Al.

* * *

Tom, Nick and Chris were all in their room lying on their beds. To put it simply; they were bored stiff. Ed had been gone for about a week and a half now. There was not much that anyone could do without him.

"Anyone up for bets on when Ed will be back?" Tom asked in a dull tone trying to stifle a yawn from bursting out.

"I say… now." All three boys sat up as Ed walked into the room a bit stiffly. He had quite a few bandages on his face and was limping slightly. He was also wearing his normal attire and carrying a stack of books under his arm.

"What happened to you? Lose a fight?" Nick asked referring to Ed's many bandages.

"We were supposed to be investigating someone who had supposedly been able to create a bunch of chimera, but when we got there, we found no evidence to support the theory, but decided to stay in town a few extra days just to make sure. And it's a good thing that we did stay to. As it turned out this guy had about ten chimeras hidden somewhere. When we caught him he set them loose on us and we had to exterminate them. They weren't easy to get rid of either." Ed replied, setting all of his books down on the desk and his suitcase before lying down on his bed.

"Why don't you give us the full breakdown from beginning to end?" Chris suggested. Ed sighed and set up before starting his tale.

* * *

_**A/N: I have no excuse for how long it took me to update except for the fact that I had writers block. Well, now it's ended. BTW the next chapter will be a flashback chapter so no one has to ask about it.**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! They are:**_

_**Kichi Tsukima, EdwardElricsFan4Ever, Dancing Nightmare, Bar-Ohki, Chibi Hayaku Hashiru, mustangfan29, jenelric, Harryswoman, Sugarpony, jordan, shinigami109, miiamya, tomato sauce, and Wateria88.**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing!!**_

_**I promise to have the next chapter out sooner!**_

_**I've put out some new stories if you want to go and check them out!**_

_**Ciao!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	7. A Story Worth Telling

_**Disclaimer: Let me check… nope. I don't own.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 7

A Story Worth Telling

-

_Last Time:_

Tom, Nick and Chris were all in their room lying on their beds. To put it simply; they were bored stiff. Ed had been gone for about a week and a half now. There was not much that anyone could do without him.

"Anyone up for bets on when Ed will be back?" Tom asked in a dull tone trying to stifle a yawn from bursting out.

"I say… now." All three boys sat up as Ed walked into the room a bit stiffly. He had quite a few bandages on his face and was limping slightly. He was also wearing his normal attire and carrying a stack of books under his arm.

"What happened to you? Lose a fight?" Nick asked referring to Ed's many bandages.

"We were supposed to be investigating someone who had supposedly been able to create a bunch of chimera, but when we got there, we found no evidence to support the theory, but decided to stay in town a few extra days just to make sure. And it's a good thing that we did stay to. As it turned out this guy had about ten chimeras hidden somewhere. When we caught him he set them loose on us and we had to exterminate them. They weren't easy to get rid of either." Ed replied, setting all of his books down on the desk and his suitcase before lying down on his bed.

"Why don't you give us the full breakdown from beginning to end?" Chris suggested. Ed sighed and sat up before starting his tale.

* * *

Edward once again surveyed the woods. It was their ninth day in the small town and none one had found anything. Thanks to Midori, Ed now had to go on missions with someone else, so Mustang was the one to be sent with him, Al, and Winry. At the moment Al was back in the Inn with Winry while Ed helped Mustang search the woods… again. Breathing a sigh, Ed turned and walked towards the north side of the forest where he knew Mustang would be.

Ed thought over the past few days. When they had first come here they had seen enough evidence to prove that there were indeed chimera in the area. After a few days though, all traces had disappeared and Ed and Mustang had figured that whoever had created the chimera had either destroyed them or locked them up. Not having enough evidence to prove the theory, they could not search anyone suspicious.

If they couldn't find anyone today, then they left tomorrow. Seeing Mustang through the trees Ed slowed down a bit.

"Colonel? Did you find anything?" Ed shouted across the short distance, Roy turned to him.

"You better come her Fullmetal." Judging by the tone in his superior's voice, Ed knew something had happened. Quickening his pace, Ed made his way over to Mustang who was now kneeling next to something large on the ground. Once he reached him, Ed kneeled down as well. They had finally found their proof.

The chimera was dead and had most likely been that way for a few hours. It was one of the oddest ones that Ed had ever seen. It was dog shaped but had scales like a snake and wings like a falcon. Its neck had been slit, effectively killing the poor thing. Carefully Ed lifted open on of it eyes. After a second he closed it and looked at the creature with disgust.

"Why would he kill and leave this one out in the middle of the woods for us to find? Isn't it rather obvious?" The Colonel nodded.

"I think he's trying to leave a false trail. That or he didn't mean to leave this one here. We now have evidence, so we can search anyone's home that we think might have probable cause." Ed nodded.

"What do we do with the carcass?" Mustang stood up with Ed following.

"Bring it with us." Nodding, Ed opened a normal black trash bag. They had a lack of resources at the moment and there was no other place to put it. After effectively moving it into the bag and tying the bag, Ed lifted it, carrying it bridal style.

* * *

"So someone had created the chimera after all?' Tom asked immersed in the story. Ed nodded.

"It was highly odd looking, too." Just then a knock came on the door. Midori stepped inside.

"Edward. You'll need to change back into your uniform." Ed rolled his eyes when Midori turned. "By the way. Your mechanic says that she needs to look over your automail. Can she come in now?" Ed nodded.

"She'll come in anyway." With a curt nod, Midori left the room. Nick turned and faced Ed again.

"Midori's asking weird today." Tom and Chris both nodded at Nick's statement as another knock came at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Winry walked in carrying her toolbox over her shoulder. She walked directly over to Ed and gave him a hard look. She tapped her foot and Ed sweat-dropped.

"Winry… you were there, it wasn't my fault this time. I didn't do it." Ed backed away a bit. Tom, Nick, and Chris raised their eyebrows in the background. They had never seen Ed act this way before. Winry relaxed.

"It wasn't this time. But you were still careless and if you've ruined it, I'm charging double." Winry winked and Ed sighed. Winry took this time to notice the three behind them.

"Who are you're friends, Ed?" Ed smiled.

"These guys? They're Tom, Nick and Chris." Winry nodded and smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise." Chris said as he bounced up and kissed her hand. Winry laughed and Ed simmered in the background before finally clearing his throat. Winry turned back towards him.

"Alright Ed. What seems to be the problem?"

"My wrist won't move, but my fingers will. It feels kinda jammed." Winry sighed and sat down next to Ed on his bed and pushed up his shirtsleeve looking over his wrist before moving it around. Then she nodded.

"Most definitely jammed." She sat down her toolbox and grabbed a screwdriver out of it. She made quick work of the outer covering of the automail and then started inspecting the inside. She poked around a bit with her screwdriver and then pulled it back out setting it on the bed. She looked up at Ed.

"You have some of your nerve wires caught up in a loose screw in your wrist. It should be easy enough to fix, but it'll hurt." Ed nodded and Winry turned and grabbed what looked like tweezers and an even smaller screwdriver from her box. She started of by moving around the nerve wires very carefully with the tweezers. Each one she touched sent and electrified jolt to Edward's brain, causing him to feel pain. He twitched ever so slightly, but otherwise kept a straight face.

Now removing the tweezers, Winry picked up the small screwdriver and worked on tightening the loose screw. When she was done she checked over the inside one last time before breathing out.

"That should do it. How does it feel?" Ed gingerly moved his wrist.

"It works great! Thanks Winry." Ed flashed her a smile, which Winry returned with a blush. Tom stood up.

"Come on guys. We should give them some time." All three left the room with devious smiles on their faces. Ed shook his head and looked back at Winry who now looked upset. She surprised Ed by reaching over and hugging him.

"I'm sorry Ed! I've tried everything! They won't let granny adopt you." Ed patted her back gently.

"Winry, it's okay. I'm already formulating an escape plan. When I get out I promise to come home and see you before hiding out and continuing our search." Winry nodded into his shoulder and then sat back up.

"Be careful. I don't like the looks of that Midori lady. She has it out for everyone. Don't do anything to get yourself into too much trouble. You'll write me… right?" Ed nodded. There was a sharp rap on the door and Midori once again walked into the room.

"Miss Rockbell. I do believe that it is time for you to leave. Should Edward require your services again, we will call." Winry gave the woman a cold look.

"So it is." Winry turned and gave Ed a final hug. She whispered into his ear. "We'll get you out somehow." Ed nodded and she walked out of the room behind Midori who gave Ed a look of loathing and exited.

Ed sighed as his three roommates walked back in the room.

"Where were we?"

* * *

"So we've narrowed it down to…" Ed riffled through some papers that Mustang had given him to hold, "Kevin Johnson and Roger Workman, right?" Mustang nodded as he and Ed walked past the borders of the small town and out down a path. Apparently both men lived out in the surrounding woods. This made both prime candidates. They could hide the chimera in the woods and never have anyone snooping around. Mustang abruptly turned onto an overgrown and unused forest trail.

"Whose place is this?" Ed asked looking at the dingy house a little farther down the trail. Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one with the papers. You tell me." Ed glanced down.

"Roger Workman." He answered briskly. Ed walked up the front steps and stood at the front door. Mustang knocked hard on the door, about knocking it over.

"Military! Open the door!" Ed snorted. That line was cliché.

A shaggy looking man opened the worn door. Edward doubted that he could have done anything in the way of alchemy, especially not something as advanced as making a chimera. The man looked startled at the men on his front porch.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" He asked in a dry scratchy voice. Mustang cleared his throat.

"Are you Mr. Roger Workman?" The man nodded his head.

"We're going to need to search your home and the surrounding land." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Can I inquire why?"

"We are investigating the recent chimera attacks. We have to search anyone in the immediate area who might have possibly made these chimera." Ed answered him.

"And I'm one of those suspects?" Ed nodded. "I don't have a choice about this then?"

"No, sir." The man nodded and moved aside allowing both alchemists into the dingy house. The smell was horrible the farther in they went. Roger Workman stood in the front room as his house was searched. Ed walked into the kitchen and looked around.

'_No basement door.'_ He thought looking around. He walked over to the wall and knocked on it. It was solid. Feeling around for a trapdoor, Ed made his way around the kitchen not finding anything. A thought coming to him, Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the wall. The force of his alchemy shook the walls, but other than that, nothing. Ed left the kitchen and met up with Mustang in the hallway.

"Find anything?"

"No." Ed answered glumly. Walking back into the front room, Workman looked at them.

"We'll need to search the surrounding area. There's no need to follow us." Mustang added as Workman made his way towards the door. Roy walked out with Ed following.

"What do you think, Colonel?" Mustang sighed.

"I don't know. We'll have to check around in the woods. He seems suspicious to me." Ed nodded and made his way into the woods. It was getting dark out and the shadows of the trees made both alchemists stay on their guard. A leaf crunched behind them. Ed stopped. Whatever made the noise stopped as well. The woods were silent. Cautiously, Ed started again.

Mustang glanced down at Ed who gave a slight nod and silently clapped his hands ready to transform his arm. The sound grew closer, this time it was accompanied by a slow panting. Ed transformed his arm into a blade in the nick of time. He turned around, slashing the chimera right as it jumped at his neck. A snap beside him proved that Mustang was fighting too. Looking up, Ed not only saw some twenty chimeras, but a dark shadow with a smile behind them all… the creator.

Ed made his way foreword, slashing at anything that came his way. A sharp pain on his cheek proved that he had missed one. Spinning he took out two behind him, but not before one of them knocked his automail wrist. Ed felt it jam, but continued his assault, taking out one and having another take its place. A knock in his ribs shot a pain through his abdomen as he fell over. Another one nipped his right leg cutting through the leather. Ed wheeled around and slit its throat. He turned back and stabbed another. Finally free, Ed stood and ran after the maker, who had run away.

Clapping his hands again, Ed slammed them into the ground making a wall all around the alchemist, effectively trapping him. Mustang ran up beside of him, covered in blood. Ed looked down. His clothes were now splashed with crimson.

"You have him?" Ed nodded and Mustang held up his fingers. Ed followed and made a small opening in the wall, allowing them both in. The man was eagerly searching his pockets. Looking for chalk no doubt. "Put your hands up!" Turning to face them, Ed finally realized that it was indeed Roger Workman. His eyes were frantic as he turned. Slowly, he raised his hands above his head.

"Turn and face the wall!" He turned and stuck his hands on the wall. Mustang pulled out cuffs and stuck them on his wrists roughly. He grabbed him by the back and steered him out the opening and out of the woods, down the street and into the town. Ed limped behind him, glad that this was over.

Once they arrived in town, Mustang escorted Workman into the town jail. He threw him into a cell leaving the cuffs on and went to the front and, after asking, used the phone to call Eastern Headquarters to come and pick the man up to put him in a military facility. After informing the personnel at the jail not to take off Workman's handcuffs, Roy and Ed finally made there way back to the Inn. Ready to finally get some rest.

* * *

"Wow." Nick's words pretty much summed up everyone's feelings. Ed stood up and changed into his uniform leaving each boy to his own thoughts.

"What happened while I was gone?"

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I finally update and then I leave you with a cliffhanger. Well, this is the longest chapter I've ever had on this story. It probably sucked, but here it is.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Bar-Ohki, Foxxy1st, Harryswoman, TenshiElric, Estrella85, and UraharaFangirl90.**_

_**Thanks so much!!**_

_**Please read and review!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	8. Coincidences

_**Disclaimer: Let me check… nope. I don't own.**_

_**Technicalities belongs to Sugarpony, I just adopted it.**_

Technicalities

Chapter 8

Coincidences

-

_Last Time:_

"Wow." Nick's words pretty much summed up everyone's feelings. Ed stood up and changed into his uniform leaving each boy to his own thoughts.

"What happened while I was gone?"

* * *

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Midori acted a little weird. She had a visitor over, but we only got a glimpse of them before she shooed us all away." Ed blinked.

"She had a visitor?" Chris nodded.

"Yep. She came in a few minutes after you left. Why does it matter?"

"It just seems weird. Did she stay very long?" Tom sat down on his bed and bit his lip.

"Uh… we're not exactly sure how long she stayed. We got a brief glance at her when she came in but we never saw her after that. I don't think she stayed all that long. Maybe a few hours at most, but that was it. But it doesn't matter. She was just her friend probably." Ed started shaking his head before Tom had even finished.

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type to invite friends over. Did you happen to notice what they looked like? Anything odd or interesting?" Chris chuckled behind his hand.

"I'll say. She was gorgeous. She had blackish hair, really long and wavy. She was… well you get my meaning. But you're right. Midori couldn't have a hot buddy. Something must be going on!" Chris concluded with a mock serious look on his face as he slammed his fist into his hand. "I think that we should go and find this women and… question her…" Ed gave Chris a semi-disgusted look before shaking his head.

"What was she wearing?"

"Didn't notice." Nick answered. "Or if I did, I don't recall what she were wearing. I think it might have been a dress suit or something like that. But you never answered: Why does it matter?"

"It's nothing really. Just an itch at the back of my mind. Something doesn't seem quite right. It doesn't matter though. So, what else did I miss?"

* * *

Ed turned over in his bed, frustrated that he couldn't sleep. He finally sighed and gave up, sitting up in his bed and looking out the window. The moonlight lit up the entire courtyard in an eerie way. Something wasn't right about this.

Ed got up quietly out of his bed and grabbed his shoes, pulling them on a quietly as he could. He then moved quietly toward the door, but only made it halfway there.

"And where, exactly, do you think you're going?" Chris asked sitting up in bed and giving Ed an 'I so caught you' look. Tom and Nick sat up as well.

"You don't think that you could do all of that tossing and turning without waking us up right?" Nick asked as Tom pulled on his glasses. Chris had already pulled on his shoes and was standing beside of his bed.

"So… where are we going?" Chris asked as Tom and Nick pulled on their shoes as well and stood up. Ed sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"We are not going anywhere. I, however, am going to take a walk outside. In fact, I'm going to take the short way." Ed walked back over towards his bed and moved around it to get to the wall.

"And what, exactly, are you hoping to gain by going outside?" Tom asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right and I want to see what. It's odd. I only get this feeling when something is going on." Chris made his way over to stand behind Ed.

"If you're going to risk life and limb by venturing outside, then you're not going alone." Tom and Nick nodded in agreement and made there way over to stand behind Ed as well. Ed groaned.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope." Chris said cheerfully as he clapped Ed on the shoulder. Ed gave him an annoyed look, but accepted defeat.

"Fine. But you have to be quiet and listen to what I say. Oh, and stay behind me and out of the light." The three nodded and Ed turned back to the wall. He clapped his hands and touched them to the wall, which opened into a hole just big enough for the boys to fit through. Ed stuck his head out cautiously and looked both ways before stepping slowly out of the room. He motioned for the others to follow him and moved along the wall.

Ed made his way around the side of the building and towards the back. His sixth sense was telling him to be careful, he felt something… something wrong.

He stopped suddenly and turned back to Tom, Nick, and Chris. He put his finger up to his lips and moved slowly and quietly closer to the back of the building. He then heard a voice. He slowed down even more before stopping completely when the voice was within earshot.

"…won't be able to get the pipsqueak to do anything here. They would expect it and it would cause a major problem if we got caught. They would move him somewhere else. We'll have to come up with a new idea Sloth." Ed heard a familiar voice say. He froze and his eyes widened. They were here. He was endangering all of these people.

"Then how should we lure him away Envy? It's not like we're going to have a chance like this again. It won't take long to capture his brother and bring him here. There are plenty of human sacrifices here to make the Philosopher's stone. It should be easy to… persuade him to do what we want him to." Envy grunted.

"I say we give it a little more time. Let him get comfortable, then jump him."

"If that's what you want Envy."

"It's not really what I want, but my orders are coming from above as are yours." Envy growled out, clearly unhappy about that situation.

Ed face grew even more panicked at the thought of them catching Al and bringing him here. Ed had to fight the desire to jump both of the Homunculi right then. He turned silently and started to edge his way back…

…Until Chris stepped on Nick's foot on accident and Nick let out a sharp gasp at his of pain.

"What was that?" Envy asked.

"…Shoot." Ed cursed under his breath. He turned and prepared for Envy and Sloth to make their way over to them.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Sloth said nonchalantly. "It's just the wind or maybe a creaking tree branch."

"No. I heard something. You go ahead and leave Sloth. I can take care of this. I'll contact Lust when we're ready to set our trap." Ed could hear Sloth walking away and he clearly heard Envy walking toward him.

"Run." Ed mouthed to the other three. They didn't acknowledge he had said anything other than to run back around the side of the building as quietly as they could. Ed followed behind them, catching up to them easily. "We're not going to make it." Ed said softly as he looked behind him. He could see Envy's shadow and they were still at least fifty yards away from their room.

"Well well well. What have we here." Ed cringed, but stopped running and turned around. "The Fullmetal pipsqueak. And what are you doing out at this hour? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Envy mocked as he made his way over to Ed, Tom, Nick, and Chris, the latter three had stopped and started staring at the Homunculi making his way toward them.

"Envy." Ed said simply as he transformed his arm into it's trademark short blade. "What are you doing here?!" Envy's smirked, his arms crossed.

"Well Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, that's not for you to know now is it?" Envy's smirk grew impossibly wider, showing his sharp teeth, as he took in the anxious and confused expressions of Tom, Nick and Chris in the background. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends pipsqueak? Such horrible manners…" Envy trailed off as he shook his head and started stalking forward. Edward tensed and glanced quickly behind him at his three friends, trying to signal with his eyes for them to run. Tom raised an eyebrow and the other two shrugged; clearly none got the message.

Without thinking, Edward clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground, effectively encasing Envy from head to toe in stone, carefully making sure that his eyes were covered.

Before Tom, Nick or Chris had even a chance to exchange looks or think, Edward had turned around and had started running, clapping his hands again and touching the side of the wall, sealing the entrance to their room. He grabbed his three confused friends and made his way around the side of the building, using alchemy again on the outside wall to create another hole. He yanked the other three through the wall and closed it behind him.

"Let's go!" He whispered urgently, running across the desolate street and into the bushes across the road with Tom, Nick and Chris following behind him. He ran without stopping through the woods until Chris, out of breath, grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Where are we going?" He panted, hands on his knees, behind him Tom and Nick had taken close to the same pose, panting and holding the stitches in their sides. Edward looked around briefly and shushed them, listening quietly for over a minute. When he was decently sure that they weren't being followed, he plopped down on a free spot of ground and sighed.

"I'm not sure where we are going yet to be perfectly honest. I thought about going to Risenbool, but I figured that it would be too obvious for me to go there. Central's out of the question as is East City or anywhere with a military headquarters actually." Nick help up a hand to stop him.

"Why are we running in the first place?" All three boys had sat down across from Ed, still breathing deeper than normal and mopping sweat out of their eyes, but they were all okay. Ed bit his bottom lip slightly and started to think, grinding his back teeth together softly.

"Look, the only thing that I can tell you is that those people back there that you saw are the bad guys. They want me to do something for them, but I refused, but they aren't going to give up as I'm sure you saw. I had to get away from there, and since they saw you guys too… well I'm sure you get the picture. Anyway, I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Ed finished, looking depressed. Tom straightened his glasses.

"We aren't blaming you. It's not your fault that they're after you. But we need to decide what we're going to do. Someone might be following us." Ed nodded and closed his eyes, clearly thinking again. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! My old alchemy teacher lives in Dublith and that's not too far from here as I recall. I think that we actually drove through it on the way to that backwater to investigate last week! If we start walking now, we should be able to get there by morning." Edward stood up and started moving in a diagonal from where they were, obviously trying to get close enough to the road to determine which way to go. Behind him, Tom, Nick and Chris groaned and stood up.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

By sunrise, Tom, Nick and Chris thought that their feet were going to fall off. Edward still walked in the lead, seemingly not tired, constantly on the lookout as they walked parallel to the road.

"I thought you said Dublith wasn't too far away!" Chris moaned from the rear of their group, Ed glanced back at him and then forward again.

"It still isn't. This is closer than most places and safer. We're getting close, we've only got another half hour of walking, hopefully, before the town is in view." Chris perked up a bit at this, as did Tom and Nick when they found out that a warm bed and something to fill their growling bellies might only be an hour away.

Silence ensued from there, all four boys were looking ahead for the town. In another ten minutes, they saw the outline of the city against the horizon and breathed a sigh of relief, almost there.

Filled with hope, they moved at a quicker pace and were able to reach the town limits in another fifteen. Edward stopped them before they could walk into the town, and drug them with him back into the foliage a little.

"We can't just waltz in there, someone from the military might be there and recognize me. We're going to have to be a little more creative with our entrance." The three gave him confused looks, but followed him anyway as he made his way around to the back of the town, toward a lesser known entrance. Edward stopped when he reached an alley that stretched between the houses and down to the main street. It was here Edward entered, taking a small little side alley that led him to a side street and directly to Izumi's shop. He stopped by the back door and turned to face the boys behind him.

"Ok, I have to warn you. My teacher can be a bit… violent at times. So just stay out of the way and do everything that she tells you to do when she tells you to. Trust me, you don't want to cross her." Tom, Nick and Chris nodded and Edward turned back to the door and tentatively knocked on it with his left fist. He heard footsteps and the door was opened by a sleepy Mason.

"Edward? What are you doing here? And who are your friends?" He asked in surprise. Edward smiled.

"There's been a little trouble and I need to see teacher right away. Is she here?" Mason nodded to him.

"Why don't you come on in? She's making breakfast as we speak." Edward gulped and walked through the door followed by Tom, Nick and Chris the latter of which shut the door. Mason led them into the kitchen, where Izumi and Sig were slicing meat for bacon and sausage and frying eggs. Neither looked up when they heard Mason enter the room.

"Izumi? There's someone here to see you." Mason said to her as he moved out of the way to sit over at the table turning his seat so that he could watch what was going to happen. Izumi turned and blinked when she saw Edward.

"Teacher… I have a little problem that I need som--" Edward was cut off when Izumi had marched across the floor and smacked him.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you've decided to cause _this_ time Edward Elric, but you are not to be showing up randomly on my doorstep after not writing for months asking for my help. You had better be able to explain yourself!" Edward still had his head turned in the direction that she had slapped him. Tom looked mortified, Nick looked confused, and Chris, who took everything as a joke, was trying hard not to laugh. "Well?" Izumi asked again. Edward turned his head back to face her, rubbing his red cheek.

"Homunculi." Was Ed's simple one-word answer to her question, but it seemed to decide everything. Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Edward nodded to her. "What proof do you have?"

"Both of them I've fought before, Envy and Sloth. No sign of Wrath, but that doesn't mean he wasn't close by somewhere." Izumi looked down at him, and then looked at the three boys behind him for the first time.

"Who are your friends?" She asked, looking back down at Edward. "And what, exactly, are you wearing?" Edward looked down and noticed that they were all still wearing the drab gray uniform.

"There's a lot going on that I need to tell you."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well… It didn't take a year at least… I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment, and I hope that it answered a few questions, but raised even more. I'll try to update a lot sooner next time…

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Oh! I have a poll up by the way if anyone wants to take it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**EdElricFan1001**


End file.
